1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rail attachment apparatus for use with truck bodies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rail attachment apparatus which includes a plurality of latch mechanisms positionable within the pockets of a truck body for securement of elongate rail thereon. Advantages include the absence of holes to be drilled in the pickup as well as ease of installation. Simplicity of construction effects an extended useful life of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stakes secured to truck bodies is well known in the prior art. Traditionally, the structures have included various organizations of typically complex construction and organization in order to provide an effective cooperative relationship with an associated truck body. An example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,907 to Dymock utilizing a spring-biased member mountable within a loop of a truck body that incorporates an underlying handle associated with the pocket locking apparatus that is rotatable in 180 degrees increments to lock and unlock the associated organization. The Dymock patent is of interest relative to a stake positioning apparatus in combination with a truck body, but is of a relatively complex organization with respect to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,317 to Dohrman utilizes separate threaded fasteners and associated bracketry for bracing a truck body in conjunction with a plurality of side braces. The Dohrman patent is cited of interest relative to the use of threaded fasteners in combination with truck bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,595,125 to Jacobs sets forth a tie-in apparatus for use with pickup trucks that is positioned within the pockets thereof that employs an axially coacting wedge threadedly positionable along an extending threaded shaft positioned within the respective pockets of the truck bed. The Jacobs patent utilizes the coaxially acting wedge in cooperation with a plurality of elongate friction detents to secure the apparatus within the pocket of the pickup truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,695 to Woodward sets forth an adapter positionable within a truck pocket utilizing a coaxially positionable wedge in cooperation with a plurality of looking members to lock the stake adapter from the associated pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,229 to Ciocan utilizes a rotatable stanchion to position an extending leg within a cargo bed body and secure the same thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to exist a need for a new and improved truck pocket rail attachment that combines the features of durability, ease of use, and effectiveness of construction, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.